My Wife
by ayanesakura chan
Summary: Jadi kau belum pernah melakukannya dengan suamimu? Ada apa dengan joo Myeon? Ada apa dengan Yi Fan dan... Ada apa dengan Cinta? *plaked. A KrisHo marriage life fanfiction!


My Wife...

Author : Ayane_Chan

Main Cast : Wu Yifan, Kim Joo Myeon

Genre : YAOI, Marriage Life

Rating : PG-15++ =Yadong terselubung(?)

Length : One Shoot

Ayane's Chat!

Hai,,, anyeong,,, readers, EXOST sejagad raya(?), se planet Bumi and seplanet EXO(?).

Kali ini Jojo akan membawakan FF yang bertheme kan jeng,,, jeng,,, jeng,,, marriage life!.

Ini sebenernya cuman di edit sana sini dari versi nya yang asli. Saya bikinnya castnya Park Chorong A Pink ama Suho oppa. Tapi kan saya sangat mencintai KrisHo, ya sudahlah saya akhinya membuatnya jadi versi mereka berdua...

Author's POV...

Sinar mentari mulai menembus ventilasi sebuah jendela besar di kamar yang berukura meter ini. Dua orang insan masih bergumul di bawah selimut hangat yang melindungi tubuh mereka dari ganasnya musim dingin yang tengah melanda Korea. Desember ini, entah mengapa walaupun suhu terus menerus mengalami penurunan, namun bagi kedua orang itu justru makin hari Desember menjadi musim yang sangat hangat.

Kini salah satu dari mereka mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, menggeliat sebentar menyadari bahwa pagi telah tiba. Saat terindah baginya sebagai seorang istri untuk memulai aktivitasnya. Pandangannya tertuju pada sesosok namja yang tengah terlelap disampingnya. Tidak pernah terpikir dibenaknya bahwa dia akan menjadi seorang istri dari seorang Wu Yifan yang sangat tampan dan sempurna. Bibirnya menarik seulas senyuman kecil, didekatkannya tubuhnya pada namja yang masih terlelap itu lalu mengecup sudut bibirnya dengan penuh cinta.

"Good morning,,,"ucap namja itu lalu tersenyum. Tidak pernah bosan dia memandangi wajah itu. Wajah yang telah membuatnya gila dengan sejuta pesonanya dan wajah yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum sepanjang hari.

"Aish,,,!"namja itu baru tersadar akan tugasnya. Buru-buru dia turun dari ranjang lalu segera berlari ke kamar mandi. Setelah mandi dan mengenakan pakaiannya namja itu melangkah menuju dapur apartementnya lalu membuka kulkas berwarna maroon yang sejajar dengannya.

"Hari ini ada rapat..."gumamnya lalu mengeluarkan satu persatu bahan makanan yang akan diubahnya menjadi sarapan yang lezat.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan kini tugas pertamanya telah selesai. Dia segera berlari kecil menuju kamarnya lalu menghampiri suaminya yang masih saja terlelap, tak memperdulikan sinar matahari pagi yang sudah cukup terik.

"Gege,,, ironna! palli!"ucap namja itu lalu mengguncang kecil tubuh dihadapannya.

"Ngghhh... jam berapa?"tanya namja itu sambil mengucek matanya yang masih lelah.

"Setengah tujuh, palli!"namja itu menyingkap selimut yang dipakai suaminya lalu menuju ke lemari pakaian dan menyiapkan pakaian yang akan dikenakan suaminya. Sedangkan namja satunya masuk kedalam kamar mandi dengan langkah yang gontai.

"Joo Myeon-ah... nanti aku ada rapat!"teriak namja itu dari adalam kamar mandi.

"Arasso..."jawab namja bernama Joo Myeon itu lalu meletakan sebuah kemeja putih beserta jas nya diatas bed.

Joo Myeon's POV...

Ah... pagi yang indah seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Baiklah ayo awali pagi ini dengan sebuah sarapan sempurna bersama suami tercinta... ke, ke, ke,,,

"Joo Myeon-ah..."panggil Yifan yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk di kursi makan.

"Ne?"aku segera duduk dihadapannya lalu mengambilkannya beberapa lauk kesukaannya. Dia tidak suka jika aku hanya menyiapkan sepotong roti panggang dan segelas kopi hangat di atas meja.

"Pulang jam berapa?"tanyaku lalu tersenyum kearahnya.

"Jam... mungkin sekitar setengah sembilan!"jawabnya lalu melanjutkan sarapannya.

"Kau tidak bisa makan malam dirumah!"keluhku lalu mempout bibirku. Dia tersenyum lalu mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Aku akan pulang..."guraunya lalu memasukan banyak nasi kedalam mulutku.

"Gege!"kesalku lalu memukul lengannya pelan.

Setelah melewati sarapan pagi bersama, aku segera mengantarnya menuju pintu. Dia kembali tersenyum lalu mencubit pipiku pelan.

"Aku berangkat!"dia membalikan badannya tanpa melakukan hal itu padaku. Ishh... dasar lelaki tua pikun.

"Gege!"rengekku manja. Dia menoleh kearahku lalu mengernyitkan alisnya. Malu-malu ku manyunkan bibirku, tapi dia malah terkekeh dan membuatku kesal. Ku hampiri dirinya yang kini tetap mematung di pintu, dan dengan sedikit berjinjit kudaratkan sebuah kecupan manis dibibirnya.

"Saranghae..."ucapku lalu mendorong tubuhnya keluar dari rumah. Kututup pintunya keras-keras lalu tersenyum girang. Ahhh... tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan hatiku selain Wu Yi Fan!

Setelah itu aku kembali melangkahkan kakiku menuju dapur, namun langkahku terhenti saat mataku menangkap sebuah photo besar yang menggantung dengan sangat amat manis di dinding ruang tamu. Sebuah Photo yang berisi gambar dua orang manusia yang berbalut baju putih dan hitam, sangat indah. Ya,,, itu adalah photo pernikahan kami tiga bulan yang lalu. Pikiranku kembali melayang pada masa itu, masa-masa mendebarkan didalam hidupku dalam meraih dirinya seutuhnya menjadi bagian hidupku.

Flash Back...

Author's POV...

Sebuah ruang tamu yang bergaya klasik dan menonjolkan aksen Eropa terlihat sangat mengesankan. Pemandangan luar rumah ini juga tidak terlalu berbeda dengan isi rumahnya. Bunga-bunga dan pohon-pohon yang tumbuh menggambarkan bahwasannya sang pemilik sangat menggemari benua putih tersebut, empat orang manusia kini tengah duduk berhadapan di dua sofa besar yang saling berhadapan. Seorang namja muda diantara mereka menundukan kepalanya dalam sambil menggenggam erat tangan seorang namja disampingnya. Sedangkan dua orang yang lebih tua didepan mereka nampak sangat serius dan sedikit khawatir.

"Bagaimana Yifan-ah?"tanya seorang Ajhussi pada namja dihadapannya.

"Saya akan memikirkannya!"jawab namja bernama Yifan itu.

"Tidak bisa. Kau harus memutuskannya sekarang juga. Katakan iya jika kau mau dan katakan tidak jika memang kau hanya bermain-main terhadap Joo Myeon!"ucap seorang Ajhumma yang membuat namja dihadapannya mengangkat kepalanya dan tersentak.

"Eomma..."namja itu mengeluh, namun Ajhumma dihadapannya masih dengan sikap dinginnya.

"Jujur saja, aku sangat menyetujui hubungan kalian. Tiga tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk dapat mempertahankan sebuah hubungan. Tetapi, jika kau seperti ini terus, terpaksa Joo Myeon harus ikut kami ke Amerika..."ucap Ajhumma itu.

"Ania,,, kalau gege tidak mau, tidak usah memak..."

"Aku akan menikahinya!"jawab Yifan tegas yang berhasil membuat ketiga orang di antaranya kaget sekaligus senang.

"Gomawo..."ucap Joo Myeon lalu tersenyum kepada Yifan.

End Flash Back...

Joo Myeon's POV...

Ah,,, kalau mengingat-ingat hal itu, Indah sekali... pesta pernikahan yang sangat romantis, gaun yang sangat indah, tapi,,, bulan madu? Kapan aku akan melakukannya?... Ish,,, aniya aku tidak boleh berfikiran negative!

"Ayo Kim Joo Myeon, Aniya Wu Joo Myeon! Berpikir positive lah, gege selalu sibuk jadi belum sempat mengajakmu pergi bulan madu!"ucapku meyakinkan diriku sendiri.

"Ah... gara-gara ini aku melupakan piring-piringku!"aku segera melesat menuju kedapur lalu menata satu persatu gerabah-gerabah kotor yang tersusun diatas meja. Kucuci satu persatu semuanya sambil mendendangkan lagi-lagu favorite ku dari The Pussycat Dolls.

"Selesai..."

"Kring... Kring... Kring..."

"Yeobseyo?"

"Oh... Kyu Hyun hyung? Waeyo?"

"Jjinja? Sehun juga ada? Baiklah aku akan datang, ne..."

Ah! Akhirnya ada seseorang yang mengajakku keluar. Bosan sekali rasanya jika setiap hari harus terus menjaga rumah seorang diri! Baiklah, bertemu teman lama adalah sesuatu yang bagus sebagai selingan seorang Ibu Rumah Tangga. Lagipula Yifan gege selalu sibuk dengan Perusahaannya. Lebih baik aku bersiap-siap sekarang!

Author's POV...

At Handel and Greetel caffe...

"Joo Myeon ah... disini!"ucap seorang namja cantik pada Joo Myeon yang baru memasuki sebuah caffe yang sangat unik.

"Kyu Hyun hyung... Sehunnie!"

"Anyeong Haseo..."ucap mereka bertiga serempak sambil saling berpelukan.

"Wah... lama tidak bertemu hyung! Aku sangat merindukan mu. Bagaimana kabar Yi Fan gege?"tanya seorang namja imut pada Joo Myeon.

"Baik. Kami sehat-sehat saja, bagaimana dengan bulan madumu?"kini Joo Myeon nampak sedang menggoda saengnya.

"Yakh! Privasi, sebenarnya Bali sangat mengasyikan. Tapi, Jonginnie harus bertugas kembali. Jadi kami terpaksa hanya tinggal selama 1 minggu!"jawab Sehun nampak sedikit manyun.

"Gwenchana! aku dan Siwon hyung bahkan belum sempat bulan madu selama tiga tahun menikah. Tapi lihatlah, kami sudah memiliki malaikat kecil secantik Yong Gun!"jawab Kyu Hyun sambil mencubit pipi gadis kecil yang tengah memainkan boneka nya diatas kereta bayi.

"Aigo... yeoja ini, semakin hari semakin imut saja!"puji Joo Myeon lalu mendekat kearah Yong Gun. Diangkatnya bayi mungil itu lalu diletakan diatas pangkuannya.

"Kau sudah pantas mempunyai momongan hyung!"kali ini Sehun balas menggoda hyungnya.

"Ha, ha, ha... kau benar Sehun-ah! Kapan kau akan memiliki seorang anak?"tanya Kyu Hyun, Joo Myeon hanya bisa menelan ludahnya sendiri sambil mencoba tersenyum. Bagaimana dia bisa memiliki anak, sedangkan dia dan Yi Fan belum pernah sekalipun melakukan hubungan "itu"?

"Kami masih berusaha!"jawab Joo Myeon menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Baguslah... karena aku sudah hamil satu bulan!"jawab Sehun girang.

"Ne?"teriak Joo Myeon dan Kyu Hyun bersamaan yang membuat pengunjung lainnya menatap mereka.

"Mianhamnida!"ucap Sehun sambil menganggukan kepalanya. Berharap tatapan dari pengunjung itu segera mereda.

"Yakh! Kau baru menikah dua minggu yang lalu bagaimana bisa?"ucap Joo Myeon

"Ke, ke, ke... aku dan Jonginnie sudah melakukannya sebelum kami menikah!"jawab Sehun santai lalu menyeruput Capuccino hangat yang ada dihadapannya.

"Benar-benar bocah ini!vseyadong-yadong nya Siwon hyung, kami tidak sampai melakukan itu sebelum menikah!"jelas Kyu Hyun.

"Kita beda generasi hyung!"jawab Sehun enteng.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"tanya Joo Myeon polos.

"Bhua... ne?"Sehun yang sedang menyeruput caapuccinonya mendadak tersedak akibat pertanyaan konyol Joo Myeon.

"Jangan bilang..."

"Hyung belum pernah melakukannya dengan Yifan gege?"tanya Sehun shock.

"Sebenarnya seperti itu,,,"kini Joo Myeon hanya bisa pasrah dengan kenyataan.

"Yakh! Dasar babo, memangnya kenapa? Kalian menikah atas dasar cinta kan?"tanya Kyu Hyun.

"Tentu saja!"jawab Joo Myeon mantap.

"Lalu kenapa hyung belum melakukannya?"

"Itu... karena,,, Yi Fan gege terlalu sibuk!"Joo Myeon menundukan kepalanya dalam.

"Gwenchana... kalau seperti itu, cobalah kau bicarakan dengannya!"nasihat Kyu Hyun

"Ania, aku tidak mau! Aku malu..."

"Kalau begitu... coba hyung tonton acara _Marriage life _yang disiarkan KBS di tengah malam! Aku pernah menontonnya dan disitu memperlihatkan sisi-sisi lain dari dunia pernikahan. Ya, salah satunya mungkin permasalah hyung!"kini giliran Sehun menasihati Joo Myeon.

"Arasso... akan kucoba!"jawab Joo Myeon

Yifan's POV...

Ah,,, akhirnya aku bisa pulang setelah hampir seharian penuh di kantor. Tapi kemana namja manisku itu pergi? biasanya dia selalu menungguku di ruang tamu.

"Joo Myeon-ah..."panggilku sedikit berteriak. Namja itu lalu muncul dari arah kamar tidur.

"Ne? Oh gege sudah pulang... sudah makan malam?"tanyanya lalu menghampiriku.

"Belum!"jawabku sambil melepaskan sepatu.

"Mau kumasakan sesuatu?"tanyanya lalu menghampiriku dan mengambil briefcase yang tergeletak disampingku.

"Em..."jawabku lalu segera melesat menuju kamar. Ah,,, dingin sekali malam ini. Setelah selesai mandi dan mengganti pakaian aku segera menuju ke dapur. Kudapati namja itu sedang memasak... dia memasakanku ramyun?.

"Ini..."ucapnya sambil meletakan semangkok ramyun hangat dimeja makan.

"Hanya ini?"tanyaku.

"Aku sedang malas masak gege!"ucapnya lalu menggeser kursi makan didepanku dan duduk disana.

"Arasso..."jawabku lalu mulai memakan ramyun di depanku. Baiklah ini tidak terlalu buruk, meski awalnya aku ingin sekali memakan nasi. Dia terus memperhatikanku memakan ramyun buatannya, lalu tiba-tiba berdiri dan pergi dari hadapanku.

"Mau kemana dia?"kudengar suara TV yang cukup pelan dari arah ruang tamu, ah,,, sejak kapan dia mulai menonton TV dimalam hari?

Author's POV...

Malam semakin larut, kini jam telah menunjukan pukul 11.50 PM. Namun Joo Myeon masih belum juga masuk kedalam kamarnya. Sedangkan Yi Fan masih asyik membaca novel barunya ditemani dengan nyala lampu kamar yang tidak terlalu terang.

Beberapa menit kemudian, perhatian Joo Myun teralihkan saat mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka, diliriknya sebentar sumber suara itu lalu kembali asyik dalam dunianya. Joo Myeon memasuki kamar dengan wajah yang sedikit muram, dia mengabaikan Yi Fan yang masih asyik dengan dunianya, lalu segera naik keatas bed dan menarik sedikit selimut untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya.

"Hem...?"Joo Myun bergumam pelan lalu melirik kearah istrinya yang tidur memunggunginya. Dia nampak sedikit bingung atas sikap istrinya. Namja itu sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Flash Back...

"Ceklek..."terdengar suara pintu kamar yang terbuka. Sesosok namja cantik muncul dari balik pintu dengan senyuman manis yang mengembang dibibirnya. Dilihatnya seorang namja yang sedang membaca buku besar ditemani lampu kamar yang masih menyala. Perlahan didekatinya namja itu, dia berdiri disana beberapa saat lalu merebut buku ditangan namja itu dengan sedikit paksaan.

"Waktunya tidur!"bisiknya lalu menangkup wajah namja didepannya dengan kedua tangan halusnya. Dikecupnya bibir merah menggoda itu dengan penuh cinta lalu melepaskannya.

"Nite..."Ucapnya pelan lalu berlari kecil menuju sisi bed yang lain. Tubuhnya beringsut naik keatas bed lalu menggeser posisinya agar semakin dekat dengan namja itu. Memeluk namja itu erat-erat sambil terus tersenyum karena bahagia.

"Saranghae..."

Flash Back End...

"Gege, ireonna palli!"ucap Joo Myeon sambil mengguncang tubuh Yifan yang masih terbujur diatas bad dengan mata yang tertutup.

"Nghhh!"Yifan segera bangun lalu terduduk diatas bed dengan mata yang masih bengkak.

"Ayolah ini hari minggu!"protes Yifan

"Terserah!"Joo Myeon memanyunkan bibirnya lalu keluar dari kamar. Menutup pintunya dengan kasar dan mendengus kesal.

"Arasso!memang benar!"gumam Joo Myeon lalu menyalakan TV dan duduk diatas sofa putih yang cukup empuk untuk diduduki.

"Kau marah eoh?"Yifan tiba-tiba muncul lalu duduk disamping Joo Myeon.

"Ania... marah kenapa? Apa kau pernah membuatku marah? Yang ada hanya aku yang terus melakukan hal bodoh terhadapmu!"jawab Joo Myeon ketus.

"He... he... he... !"Yifan hanya terkikik geli saat mendengar jawaban konyol dari istrinya. Sangat kekanak-kanakan.

"Kau tidak mau menyiapkan sarapan untukku?"kini Yifan yang sedikit kesal karena saat dia melirik kerah meja makan ternyata daerah itu masih menjadi daerah kering dan tandus(?).

"Seperti yang kau bilang, ini hari minggu! Semua hal diliburkan!"

"Mwo?mana bisa begitu?"Joo Myun menegakkan tubuhnya lalu merengut kesal.

"Kau saja bisa, kenapa aku tidak!"Joo Myeon mematikan TV lalu berlalu darihadapan Yi Fan.

"Nanti kutemani kemana pun kau mau pergi!"kini Yi Fan mulai melunak, Joo Myeon berhenti tanpa menolehkan wajahnya lalu mendenguskan nafasnya kesal.

"Memang pernah kau memahamiku walau satu kali saja!"Dia mulai melangkah lagi lalu menghilang dibalik pintu kamar yang ditutupnya dengan kasar.

"Ishh... ada apa dengan namja itu?"Yifan hanya bisa mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan namja itu masih duduk diatas sofa ditemani oleh TV yang menanyangkan acara yang tidak jelas. Sebenarnya dia sedang berpikir kenapa istrinya menjadi sesadis itu padanya? Apa dia melakukan kesalahan, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Seperti yang Joo Myeon katakan sebelumnya bahwa dia memang tidak melakukan kesalahan.

"Kriuk... Kriuk...!"

"Aishhh... baiklah apa yang harus kumakan sekarang?"Joo Myun mendengus kesal lalu melesat menuju kedapur, dibukanya kulkas besar yang berdiri disana. Hanya ada sisa kimchi kemarin, namun diambil juga lauk itu. Dia mengambil nasi dari rice cooker lalu segera mencampur adukan kedua makanan itu.

"Tidak terlalu buruk!"komentar Joo Myun lalu menyantap kembali makanan itu seperti orang yang belum makan selama berhari-hari.

"Ah... kenyang!"

"Gege aku mau pergi dulu. Dan... jangan lupa cuci piringnya!"Joo Myeon berlalu dari hadapan Yi Fan dengan raut wajah yang belum berubah.

"Kau mau kemana?"tanya Yi Fan sedikit berteriak.

"Aku mau belanja bahan makanan!"jawab Joo Myeon lalu menutup pintu dengan sedikit kasar.

"Ish... biasanya dia merengek padaku minta ditemani. Kenapa sih dengan namja itu!"Yi Fan mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal lalu segera mencuci peralatan makan yang telah digunakannya.

Jam telah menunjukan pukul 11 PM. Yi Fan kini sudah berbaring diatas bed nya bersama Joo Myeon. Keadaan masih sama seperti kemarin malam, kedua orang itu sama-sama tidur dalam posisi saling memunggungi satu sama lain. Terkadang diliriknya istrinya yang nampak sudah terlelap. Namun nyatanya kedua orang itu masih tetap terjaga.

Tiba-tiba Joo Myeon beringsut turun dari bed dan berjalan mengendap-endap, saat itu juga Yi Fan berpura-pura menutup matanya. Dibukanya pintu kamar dengan perlahan lalu menutupnya kembali. Satu jam telah berlalu namun namja itu belum juga kembali kekamar. Karena penasaran akhirnya Yi Fan pun keluar dari kamarnya, diliriknya sekeliling apartementnya. Matanya sedikit memincing saat menemukan istrinya sedang terlelap diatas sofa ditemani dengan TV didepannya.

"Apa yang dia tonton sebenarnya?"Yi Fan bergumam heran lalu menyimak sebuah acara yang kini ditayangkan.

"_Marriage life_?"Disimaknya tayangan itu dengan seksama, kemudian dia tersenyum saat mendengar sebuah sekmen yang menjadi kunci perubahan istrinya.

"Jadi kau mengikuti pesan bodoh dari acara ini eoh?"Joo Myun terkikik geli lalu mencubit kecil hidung mungil Joo Myeon yang masih terlelap. Diperhatikannya wajah tercantik baginya itu. Wajah yang telah membuat jantungnya selalu berpacu dan wajah yang selalu membuat hari-harinya menjadi terasa lebih bermakna.

"Kajja, tidak baik tidur disofa,,,"diangkatnya tubuh itu dengan perlahan, lalu dibawa kekamar kembali.

Yi Fan's POV...

Baiklah, ini sudah jam 8 AM dan aku tidak mau bangun dari bed ku. Biarkan saja papa besok mengomeliku habis-habisan karena aku bolos kerja. Semuanya demi malaikat ku ini. Aigo... kenapa semakin hari wajahnya semakin cantik saja...

"Ngh..."dia menggeliat kecil dalam pelukanku lalu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Gege?"dia menatapku tidak percaya, dan kubalas dengan senyuman manisku yang hanya akan kuberikan untuknya seorang.*readers ricuh...~

"Wae?"

"Sejak kapan aku tidur disini?"tanya nya polos.

"Sejak tadi malam!"

"Siapa yang membawaku kesini? Apa aku berjalan sambil tidur?"

"Aigo... kau mengatakan hal itu seperti aku ini suami yang bodoh atau semacamnya!"jawabku lalu mengecup bibirnya.

"Gege!"dia tersentak kaget, dan aku hanya terkikik geli.

"Hmmm... apa seorang suami tidak boleh mencium istrinya?"tanyaku. Dia hanya memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Yang perlu kau tahu..."

"Saranghae..."dia tersenyum kepadaku. Manis sekali... sebuah senyuman yang membuat ku menjadi gila. Perlahan kudekatkan tubuhku padanya lalu melumat bibirnya dengan rakus. Kali ini jangan tanyakan apa yang akan kami lakukan seterusnya!.

Flash back...

"_Jika suami anda tidak lagi mengajak anda untuk berhubungan intim, atau lebih parah lagi tidak pernah melakukan hubungan intim dengan anda, sebaiknya anda harus segera melakukan tind..."_

"Klik!"Yi Fan mematikan TV LCD dihadapannya lalu tersenyum mengejek pada istrinya yang masih terlelap dengan tenang diatas sofa.

"Dasar babo!kenapa menonton tayangan tidak penting seperti ini!"

End Flash Back...

"Jangan menonton acara bodoh seperti itu lagi eoh?"

"Mwo?kenapa gege bisa tahu!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku kan suami yang baik!tentu saja tidak akan ada permasalahan yang terlalu berlebihan dan dibuat-buat dalam rumah tangga kita seperti di acara itu!"protesku.

"GEGE SUDAH JAM 11!"dia berteriak histeris, lalu menegakan tubuhnya yang masih... =pikir sendiri.

"Tidak papa, aku libur untuk pagi pertama kita(?). Lanjutkan eoh..."pipinya bersemu merah lalu melemparkan bantal kearahku.

"Gege!"

END.

Maaf jika akhirnya rada-rada mesum... plak! Nampaknya otak saya sudah dicemari Pak Unyuk sang hacker yadong(?)*ditabok Jewels sedunia...

Ok salam cupa~cups permen terenak dari Ayane(?).


End file.
